Finding fate
by Be.Careful.I.May.Bite
Summary: this may cause readers to be upset and uncomfortable as it has mentions of child abuse and rape inside of it. You have been warned. This is about, Esme and Carlisle adopting children, Emmett Bella and Alice come from a horrible background of child abuse and rape. Will they find true happiness? All human. Read and review please xxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

_**Finding fate.**_

_**Hey, this is my new story; this may cause readers to be upset and uncomfortable as it has mentions of child abuse and rape inside of it. You have been warned. This is about, Esme and Carlisle adopting children, Emmett Bella and Alice come from a horrible background of child abuse and rape. Will they find true happiness?**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**Esme's POV.**_

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle, Esme, but you can't have children; Esme, after the um…accident, your womb was damaged beyond repair, I'm so sorry." Dr Snow said and left the room.

I burst into tears, sobbing un controllably. Carlisle held me tightly. I looked up at his face, tears ran down his cheeks.

We couldn't have children, ever. What would we do? I'm 22, married and unable to give the gift of life. All Carlisle and I had ever asked for was children, a happy family life. It was so unfair.

I left the room feeling empty, February 17th 2012, the day I lost my children that I would never have.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

"Mommy please." I cried. She slapped me again. I cried harder.

"Emmett! You'll be the death of me!" She yelled.

"You know Renee, I read about one Mommy whose son got so annoying that she forced him to lie on the stove and watched him burn." Daddy smiled.

Mommy smiled too.

"Please don't!" I wailed.

She turned on the stove, the blue and orange flames tormented me.

Mommy tried to pick me up. I clung on to her, trying not to let go.

"Get off me you brat!" She growled.

"Please! I'm sorry Mommy!" I sobbed.

She let go of me and grabbed my left arm, she tugged it until it was above the flames, I could feel the heat licking my skin. I squirmed in her grasp, she plunged my arm into the fire. I cried more. She covered my mouth and laughed. Finally she let go, I yanked my arm to my chest, blowing on the angry red burn. It hurt so bad.

Mommy grabbed my sides and twisted me round to look, Daddy was getting closer to Bella, she was forcing me to watch Daddy hurt Bella. I wailed.

"Shut him up!" Daddy snapped.

Mommy shoved a dirty rag into my mouth; it had been used to wash the toilet. Yuck. She held it there.

_**Bella's POV.**_

I heard Emmett crying more, that's all I listened to, I couldn't bear to listen to Mommy and Daddy. I kept my eyes shut tight. I could feel Daddy's presence getting closer and closer to me. He did naughty things to me and Alice. But Alice was at Granny's today.

Only Emmett and I are home, being tormented by Mommy and Daddy.

I blocked out all of the pain as Daddy entered me, I blocked out all of my senses. I went numb.

_**Carlisle's POV.**_

"John, I don't know what to do!" I complained to my friend John.

"Well, you could adopt kids, the nearest adoption place is in Washington, so you'd have to move to be in that area." He said.

"That's it!" I smiled and hugged him. I ran to my car and rushed home to Esme.

"Great news." I kissed her.

"What?" She kissed me back.

"Adoption." I smiled.

"Carlisle, there are no adoption centres for miles."

"I know, but John told me about one in Washington, he said that you have to live in the area." I explained. She gave me a confused look. "Think about it love, we can get away from here a whole new beginning, with kids and you can decorate a new house. It'll be perfect." She caught on quickly.

"Oh Carlisle!" She wrapped her arms around me.

"Honey, how many kids do we want?" She said. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not sure, not just 1 but no more than 4." I said.

"So a 6 bedroom then? 4 kids bedrooms just in case it is 4, one bedroom for us and a play room or a guest room." She asked.

"Perfect." I nodded and kissed her nose.

We went on the Washington adoption centre website and got a phone number.

"Hello, Washington adoption centre, how may I help you?" I woman answered.

"Hello, My name's Dr Carlisle Cullen and I would like to come and visit, to look around and maybe adopt." I said, sounding excited.

"Well, I'll be very happy to help you Dr Cullen, my name's Jade, I manage this place. When are you thinking of coming?" She asked me.

"In about a month." I said.

"Brilliant, are you bringing anyone with you, such as a spouse?"

"Yes, my wife Esme." I smiled and winked at her.

"Wonderful, now what are your e-mail addresses?" She asked me.

"Well mine is and my Esme's is ."

"Thank you, I will e-mail you both some forms to fill out online and some people to call, then give you the all clear to visit, will that be okay?" Jade asked.

"Yes, that's brilliant, thank you."

I hung up.

We would be going to Washington next week to look at houses and hopefully buy one. I couldn't believe this was happening.

_**Alice's POV.**_

Granny dropped me off at the end of the drive way, I tiptoed to the door, scared.

I opened the door quietly. I heard a slap and a Bella sounding wail. I crept inside.

"Alice! Get in here now!" Daddy yelled from the living room.

"Please don't." Emmett whispered. Daddy probably kicked him because I heard a thump and a yelp.

"Stop hurting him!" Bella yelled bravely.

I reluctantly went into the living room. Emmett was lay on his back on the floor in a ripped faded orange shirt and torn up grubby jeans that ended just above his ankles. He had a very red cheek and more bruises on his stomach, I could see through the rip. He also had an angry burn on his left arm. He looked tired out.

Bella was sat next to him in a holey white vest and grubby denim cut offs. She had some new bruises on her arms and legs, they were in the shape of hands. She too looked drained.

Daddy was in the arms chair in his work suit. Mommy was on the sofa in her nice jeans and white blouse.

I stood in the middle of the room before them.

"Did you have a nice time Alice?" Mommy asked.

"Yes Mommy." I said, making sure not to look into her eyes.

"Did you hide your bruises?" She asked.

"Yes Mommy." I said again.

"Good, now come here." Daddy barked.

I gulped and stepped forwards.

He leaned into my face, he grabbed my jaw and kissed me sloppily on the lips.

"Get off her!" Emmett yelled from the floor.

He let go and stood up, Mommy kicked him in the leg. He hissed in pain.

Daddy bent down to his level and pulled him up, he grabbed a fist of his shirt and pulled him close to his face.

"Now listen her boy, you better shut the fuck up or God help me I'll kill you." He spat in his face.

Emmett glared at him and spat back.

Daddy threw him across the room, into the table, he was knocked out.

"Emmett!" Me and Bella screamed.

"Shut up girls! Or do you want round 2?" He hissed.

We shook our heads.

"Good, no get me a beer and your Mother a wine, NOW!" He barked.

We rushed off into the kitchen and got them their drinks. Bella got Daddy's beer and poured it into a glass I did the same with Mommy's wine.

Bella climbed up the counter and reached for the sleeping pills.

"Keep watch!" She whispered to me. I ran to the kitchen door and listened and watched for anyone coming.

Bella got a kitchen knife and chopped the pills in half and poured the powder into the glasses, 4 each! She got a knife and stirred them, mixing in the powder.

She gave me Mommy's wine and she took Daddy's beer. We walked in and gave them to them silently.

Within half an hour they were both asleep.

We ran over to Emmett.

I shook him. Bella shook him. His eyes opened.

I hugged him tight.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked him.

"Yeah, fine, what's going on?" He squeezed his eyes open again.

"We're leaving, Mommy and Daddy are asleep, I used the sleeping pill trick." Bella said.

"We have to go!" I whispered.

We helped Emmett out from under the table and crept upstairs.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

I crept into Mommy's and Daddy's room and grabbed a huge sports bag. It would do. I grabbed tons of socks of Mommy's and Daddy's, they would be too big but oh well. I took some of their t-shirts and vests to wear. I grabbed a few blankets and pillows too. Then I took Daddy's mobile phone and stuffed it in my pocket. I took a photo album too. I went into our bedroom I put the bag on our mattress.

"Get all your clothes and shoes and put them in here!" I whispered urgently.

They dove into the pile of clothes in the corner, we have about 3 outfits each.

The bag didn't have much room now. We crept back downstairs then, I took off some coats and put Daddy's on and gave Alice and Bella one of Mommy's each, they put them on. I gave them some hat scarfs and gloves too.

I went into the living room, they were still asleep, I sneaked out a laptop bag from behind the sofa. I rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a few loafs of bread, some cheese, butter. Cookies, crisps and some water bottles. I filled them all up. I stuffed it all in the laptop bag. I rushed back to the hall.

"Bella you'll need to carry this." She nodded.

I grabbed Mommy's handbag and emptied it, I put Daddy's phone into it and her purse back in. I found Daddy's wallet and put that in too. I emptied the savings jar and tipped it onto the bag. I went back to the girls and gave Alice the handbag and an umbrella. I grabbed the house keys and grabbed slung the huge sports back over my chest, it was so heavy, I nearly fell over. We rushed out of the door. We walked into town. As far away from that house as we knew how too.

_**How was it? You like? Please review! Emmett is 7, Bella is 6 and Alice is 5. I don't own Twilight, obviously, tell me if I should continue please!**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, this is Chapter 2! Please can I have more feedback?**_

_**Here it is, enjoy xxxxx**_

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**Emmett's POV.**_

_Recap: We walked into town. As far away from that house as we knew how too._

I checked Daddy's phone, it was 2:30 in the afternoon, still school time. We hadn't been in 3 months!

We got there by 3pm. We went into the front office,

"Well, if it isn't little Emmett McCarty, haven't seen you in a while, in fact I haven't seen any of you little ones. What's wrong sweetie?" Mrs Allen asked.

"Um, can I please talk to Miss Palmo please?" I asked. Alice suddenly burst into tears.

"They're gonna find us!" She sobbed.

"Is it urgent Emmett? She's teaching a class, the class you're supposed to be in!"

"Yes Miss, it is." I nodded.

"Back in a jiffy." She winked and left the reception.

I trusted Miss Palmo, she was always nice to me, always asking how I was, what things were like at home, I always lied of course though.

We sat on the reception hairs while we waited.

Bella was crying too, "They'll find us Em! They always do!" She cried.

I cried too, she was right, no matter where we hid, they always got us.

Soon Miss Palmo came.

"Emmett honey, what's the matter?" She rushed over, hugging me slightly, "What's all this?" She pointed to the bags.

"We ran away." I sniffed.

"Emmett, you know not to do that!" She scolded.

"But they'll hurt us!" Alice cried.

"Who? Who'll hurt you?" She was suddenly concerned.

"Mommy and Daddy." I whispered.

"Oh my God, Emmett how long has this gone on for?" She looked into my eyes.

I shrugged.

"Where do they hurt you? Is it just you or all 3 of you?" She asked.

"Everywhere, Mommy hurts me but Daddy hurts Bella and Allie." I wiped my eyes.

"Mommy burnt his arm!" Bella said.

"Let me see Emmett." She said. I shook my head.

"Honey, I need to see how serious it is."

I nodded and took my coat off, showing her my arm.

She gasped, "Stay here." She ordered.

Everything kicked off then; everyone was frantic and making calls. We had to tell everyone everything, even the cops!

"Now kids, where do you live?" PC Newts asked.

"No! You can't send us back!" Bella screamed.

"Of course not! We need to find your parents." He said.

"19 Maple View." I mumbled.

"Thanks sonny." He ruffled my hair and left; talking into his walkie talkie.

Another cop said he was taking us to the station, we would be safe there. He put our bags into the trunk and set off.

_**Esme's POV.**_

I couldn't believe we'd bought the house! It was gorgeous! 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a pool! It was more like a mansion, all the rooms were massive!

Carlisle had quit at the hospital and was starting at Washington hospital in a week.

Next month we'll be going to this meeting to test whether we're good parents. I can't wait!

I wonder what the kids will be like, their names? It's all so exciting!

_**Not long, I know, but the more reviews I get, the longer the chapters will be!**_

_**More soon!**_

_**Bye! EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it's been so long, but I'm updated almost all of my fics tonight, so here's chapter 3.**_

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**Bella's POV.**_

We had to go to the hospital and stay there for a week. Alice was on my ward, it was called 'the sexual assault' one, I had no idea what that meant but apparently it was a sad one because the nurses always had sad faces when they checked me and Alice. So I guess it was a sad place to be.

Emmett was on a different ward, we weren't allowed to see him and he wasn't allowed to see us, because his injuries were different apparently, which didn't make sense, Daddy and Mommy hurt him too, so he should be with us, the Mommy and Daddy hurting ward as we called it.

I kept waking up screaming in the night, dreaming that Mommy and Daddy would get us, apparently they wouldn't because they were all the way in Phoenix and we were in Washington now.

When I refused to go to sleep the nurses would give me a yucky funny looking drink and I would be dreaming bad dreams within seconds.

On Saturday they said we could go away from the hospital. They gave us some charity clothes they were itchy and smelt weird. We went to the front office were Emmett was, he ran over to hug us, he looked very hurt but better, he had a big bandage on his left arm and one around his head, it looked a bit silly to be honest but when he tried to rip it of after a few minutes the doctor told him to keep it on.

We were all still covered in healing bruises though, most of them were covered by our clothes.

"Right kids, let's go." A cop said.

"Where are we gonna go?" Emmett asked.

"your new home, it's got more kids there." He said, he led us all out the doors.

Alice looked as petrified as me that Daddy would jump out, Emmett's eyes darted around, looking out for Daddy for us and Mommy for him.

2 cops led us to their car and took us to this big building.

"Where are we?" Emmett asked.

"Washington Adoption home." One of them smiled.

I looked at Emmett questioningly. He shrugged.

We got out, one of the police men carried the sports bag full of stuff, people had taken out all the food and Mommy's and Daddy's clothes so we had our clothes, money and the photo album. The cops buzzed us in. An old woman came over to us all.

"Oh, they're here! The poor lambs." She smiled at us all, I held Emmett and Alice's hands.

"Yes Jade, this is Emmett McCarty, Bella Swan and Alice Brandon." The cop said.

"What lovely names, come along kids, officers." She led us into her office.

"Now, kids you can play over there or a few minutes while we talk." Jade said.

I hopped of my chair, as did Alice, but Emmett stayed.

"Emmett come on." I said, He didn't move.

"Emmett dear, go and play." Jade said.

"No thank you." He shook his head. "I want to know if Mommy and Daddy are here."

"Don't worry yourself, nobody's going to hurt you here." Jade soothed.

"You didn't answer my question, please just tell me, I don't care if they are, I just want to be ready." A tear rolled down his cheek. He pulled the stupid bandage off then.

"Emmett, sweetheart, they aren't here, they will never find you, I promise."

"Pinky?" He held his pinky out.

"Pinky." She smiled and shook pinkies. He jumped of the chair and ran over to us then.

_**Jade's POV.**_

Poor kids. I thought looking at them, they've been through so much, they've also matured too! Much more than they should have for their ages. Emmett was very protective of his sisters, I could tell plus he refused to move until he knew his sisters were safe. He must of looked after them a lot. I'm sure they'd be adopted in no time. All so cute and well-mannered but scarred for life I'll bet.

Maybe the Cullen's would like them. They had rang this morning and made an appointment for next month after all the legal checks, so they might not have to wait long.

_**I know I know, very short, I've updated 3 fics in the last 2 hours, tiring! More very soon, review! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Howdy y'all! Here's Chapter 4! Sorry it's been so long, bad interweb connection, forgive me? Amazic lol,**_

_**Carlisle's POV.**_

We passed! Oh my gosh! I'm not the one to feel over excited but wow! We'd passed the parenting test with flying colours! Well, the basic one the test was to care for a child of any age ranging from baby to teen. If we did adopt we would have to have another test depending on the age range of the children we adopt. I'm sure we'll pass that too! Esme nearly fainted from excitement. I feel like I'm on top of the world!

The house was decorated now apart from 5 of the rooms, what would be the children's rooms and the spare one, the 4 bedrooms had beds in but that's all as we have no idea what the children will be like, age, gender, names, personalities etc.

I can't wait until we go to the adoption centre next month! We had a few more weeks of legal checks to go through, like criminal records, medical records and all of that official stuff we don't care we just want to have kids.

_**Alice's POV.**_

The cops left and we were left with the new lady, Jade.

"Well kids, let me show you around." She smiled.

She showed us the playroom, dining room, kitchen, homework room, bathrooms, our new bedrooms and the garden. Me and Bella were sharing our room because we're girls and are sisters, Emmett is on his own.

We met the other children,

Jessica, Angela, Tyler, Eric, Lauren, Ben, Emily, Kim, Leah and Sam.

They were all really nice to us and let us play their games. I like it here but I can't help thinking that Mommy and Daddy are looking at me through the window.

Jade wanted to talk to us after dinner.

"Now kids, do you know why you're here?" She asked.

"Have we been naughty for telling? They asked us not to tell." Emmett hung his head.

"No no, of course not sweetie, your parents are the ones who have been naughty, they hurt you didn't they?"

"Yeah." Bella said.

"So you can't see them anymore, they could do some more naughty things so you're here to look for new parents, the new mommy's and daddy's come her and look at you kids and if they like you and your like them they can become your new parents." She smiled at us.

"Why do we need new ones?" I asked.

"Because everyone needs parents Alice, even grownups, I have parents." She smiled at me.

"Oh. So when do we get new ones?" I asked.

"Well it all depends on who's coming to see you kids." She smiled. "Now bedtime."

We hopped down from the chairs and went up to bed, I had more nightmares. Ugh.

The next day Jade said we needed some new clothes so we went into town. She said we each had $50 to spend on clothes and shoes.

I got the best clothes ever and sparkly new pink shoes! Jade sighed when we got back.

"I've never known a 5 year old to love clothes so much." She tickled me, I giggled hysterically.

Over the next few weeks we got settled into our new school, I was in kindergarten, Jade said that if we did get adopted we'd probably have to move schools which sucked a bit but ah well.

After about a month there was a house meeting.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

We all sat on the sofa for the house meeting.

"Now kids, we have some guests tomorrow, Dr and Mrs Cullen, they're looking to adopt some kids, I want you all to be on your best behaviour and be polite to them too." Jade said.

I doubted they would like us, Jessica and Lauren said so, they said that no parents would like us because of our past, she called us 'damaged' they said that parents want kids who are just orphans and stuff like that not ones with bad back grounds which apparently ours were. That made me kind of upset, I wanted new parents but I wanted Bella and Alice too have the best they could, they deserve it right?

_**Esme's POV.**_

Carlisle rang the buzzer outside the door, an elderly woman answered it.

"Hi, I'm Jade, pleasure to meet you." She smiled and shook our hands.

I heard voices and squeals coming from all over the house. I smiled. I loved children. Well this is the place to be. I told myself.

"So, Carlisle, Esme, you're looking to adopt a child?" She asked.

"Well, we were looking to adopt 2-4 kids to be honest." Carlisle said.

"Oh, that sounds lovely." She smiled. "We have 12 kids here right now; here are their names and ages."

She gave us a clipboard with a list of names.

Jessica Stanley (10)

Angela Weber (9)

Tyler Crowley (9)

Eric Yorkie (11)

Lauren Malaroy (11)

Ben Cheney (10)

Emily Young (8) (cousins with Leah)

Leah Clearwater (8) (cousins with Emily)

Sam Uley (7)

Emmett McCarty (7) (Brother to Alice and Bella)

Bella Swan (6) (Sister to Emmett and Alice)

Alice Brandon (5) (Sister to Emmett and Bella)

"They're all very nice, I'm sure they'll all introduce themselves to you." Jade smiled. "Do you want me to show you around or let you meet them for yourselves?"

"Ourselves if you don't mind." Carlisle said.

"Very well, I'll see you later." She smiled and gave us a map.

We went into the living room, 3 girls were on the couch, they looked around 10.

"Hi! I'm Jessica; I've been here since I was 9, my parents died so there's nothing wrong with me." That seemed a little full of herself. I thought.

"Hello Jessica, My name's Carlisle, this is my wife Esme." He'd noticed too.

"Cool, these are my friends, Lauren and Angela; they've got nothing wrong with them either their parents died too."

"Hello girls." I waved.

They smiled back.

"Do you mind telling us where everyone is?" I asked.

"The garden I suppose the boys are playing stupid games with some of the stupid girls." She rolled her eyes, I think she thought she was impressing us by being the boss or something, it just made her look like a brat.

"It was lovely to meet you girls." Carlisle said, taking my hand.

We went off to the garden, a lot more children were there, the boys were all playing basketball while there were 2 groups of girls, the group with 3 in were on the swing bench, we walked over.

"Hi girls." Carlisle said.

"Hi, I'm Emily; you're Dr and Mrs Collin right?" She asked, smiling warmly at us.

"Cullen, but please call us Esme and Carlisle dear." I smiled back.

"Okay."

"I'm Kim." One said.

"I'm Leah, Emily's cousin."

"Nice to meet you all." I said.

"So what are you up to?" Carlisle asked.

"Cheering for the boys, I'm cheering for Sam's team." Leah blushed. I smiled.

"Well I'm voting for Emmett's team." Kim said.

"And who are you voting for?" Carlisle asked Emily.

"Whoever wins?" She smiled and shrugged.

We laughed.

"Who's winning?" I asked.

"Emmett's team, but it's only 'cos Em's tall." Emily said.

"Well, we'll leave you to it then." Carlisle said.

"Siya!" They smiled as we left. We went to the other pair of girls then, they were in the sand pit.

"Hi girlies." Carlisle said.

They giggled. "Hi I'm Bella." The brunette smiled and blushed.

"I'm Alice, her sister." The other lisped slightly.

"It's lovely to meet you, so what are you doing?" I asked.

"Sandcastles!" They said together.

"That sounds nice; can you build one for me?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Alice clapped. Bella made one for him.

"So, when can I buy it?" He asked.

"Buy it?" Bella looked confused.

"I can live in it, can't I?" He joked.

"No!" They giggled.

"Barbie can!" Alice said and sat a Barbie doll on the castle.

"One of the boys ran over then, he was tall(ish) but looked about 7 or 8, he had dark curls, the same shade as Bella's and bright blue eyes.

"Hiya! I'm Emmett." He smiled at us, showing his cheek dimples.

"Emmett! Barbie got a new house!" Alice squealed.

"Oh cool! Can Action man move in?" He picked one up from the box of toys. "Or is he not cool enough for Barbie Manor?" He laughed.

"He's cool enough! He can sit next to Barbie." Bella giggled.

Emmett carefully put Action man next to Barbie. I looked at the sheet, they were all siblings.

"This is our big brother." Bella said.

"Oh yeah, sorry nice to meet you guys." He shook our hands politely.

"Nice to meet you too Emmett." I smiled.

"So what do you guys like to do?" Carlisle asked.

"I like books." Bella said.

"Me too! Which ones?" Carlisle asked.

"I like Cat in the Hat, we were reading that last year at school, well I was but I never got to the end." She said.

"I love cat in the hat. Did you know I've met him?" Carlisle said.

I just sat back and watched, loving the sight, Carlisle with 3 smiling kids around him.

"Really?" They all said in wonder.

"Yes, do you want to know what he said?"

They nodded, Alice went and sat on his knee, he smiled and hugged her closer.

"He said that…" He whispered in each one of their ears.

They erupted into fits of giggles, it was contagious, so I was giggling too.

"Emmett, what do you like to do?" I asked.

He came and sat next to me. .

"I um like playing sports and I like music but not yucky slow music that makes me sleepy." he fake yawned. I laughed at his performance.

"What sports?" Carlisle smiled.

"All of them I guess." He shrugged; I noticed how skinny they all were, not extremely but obviously underweight. It had me concerned, I felt like throwing a big thanksgiving dinner to fatten them all up.

"Cheerleading?" Bella giggled.

"No! Football, basketball and that, not cheerleading." He defended himself.

"What about you Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I like shopping!" She grinned. "I got these new shoes!" She pointed to the pink sparkly shoes on her feet.

"Oooo, very pretty." Carlisle said in a high pitched girly voice.

"Alice they're not new anymore." Bella said.

"They are! I got them when we got here." She folded her arms.

"Alllie-pop that was last month." Emmett smiled.

"Oh. I still love them." She giggled.

"It was lovely meeting you all, but we have to go look around some more now." Carlisle said, carefully lifting Alice of his lap.

"Okay, bye bye!" Alice waved.

"Bye!" Bella smiled.

"Bub bye!" Emmett flashed us a grin.

We waved and went to the last group of children, the rest of the boys.

"Hiya, my name's Sam these are my friends, Ben, Eric and Tyler." A small boy said.

"Hi, I'm Esme, this is Carlisle." I smiled at them.

"What are you up to?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing, we just finished basketball so we're taking a break." Eric said.

"Oh, who won?" He asked.

"I did." Tyler said.

"No, I did!" Ben argued.

Sam joined in, we quietly left and went back to Jade's office.

"So did you meet everyone?" She asked.

"Yes we did." Carlisle nodded.

"Do any kids take your fancy then?" She asked.

"Yes." We both answered.

"Which?"

"Can we both agree first?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Emmett, Bella and Alice." Carlisle whispered.

I smiled and nodded.

"Emmett, Bella and Alice." We said together.

_**Sooooo, how was it? Good? Bad? Do tell me please. I've uploaded a few new fics, I think the best is Private Time so please check it out, thanks and review please! **_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxx **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Howdy, I know what you're thinking, "oh so she finally uploads something?" Yeah sorry about that, I've been busy with other fics and other stuff, so yeah, here you go!**_

_**Chapter 5.**_

_**Esme's POV.**_

"They are all lovely children, I've not known them for very long but all 3 are just wonderful." She smiled. "Would you like to see their files?" She asked.

We nodded.

"I must warn you though, their past is not pleasant." She said as she handed them to us.

_**Carlisle's POV.**_

I looked at Emmett's file first,

_Birth certificate,_

_Name: Emmett Dale McCarty_

_DOB: 23__rd__ November 2005._

_Mother: Renee McCarty_

_Father: Dale McCarty._

Then his background information,

_Emmett was born into a dysfunctional family, his father was always drunk and his mother couldn't deal with him. When Emmett was just 2 months old his father committed murder and was sent to prison. His mother then quickly married Charlie Swan and got pregnant, but he fled on hearing that his wife was carrying his child. Then came Steve Brandon, the abuse started then, Emmett was just 2 years old._

_He tried to protect his younger sisters from Steve which resulted in more abuse and neglect from both Steve and his mother. In the month of February 2012 Emmett and his sisters drugged Steve and Renee with sleeping pills, they stole food, money, clothes and Steve's phone. They ran to their school where they told Emmett's teacher, Jennifer Palmo about the abuse, after a week in hospital they were all sent to Washington Adoption Centre._

I was disgusted reading all of this and I'm sure that showed on my face, but I read onto his medical file.

It seemed he was in and out of the hospital all of the time for, broken fingers, a broken arm, broken rib, dislocated shoulder, a lot of concussion.

That was before he confessed, after that there was, severe bun to his left arm, a deep gash on his head, concussion, cuts and bruises.

I was amazed that nobody suspected anything, considering how skinny he was and I suspect that he was even skinnier last month.

There was a small paragraph on the last page,

_Emmett is a charming young boy with a lively personality and a good sense of humour. He is extremely protective of those he loves (Alice and Bella) and trusts people a little too easily._

I passed the file to Esme, who was waiting for me to finish.

I took Bella's then.

_Birth certificate,_

_Name: Isabella Marie Swan._

_DOB: 13__th _September 2006.

Mother: Renee McCarty-Swan.

Father: Charlie Swan

Background.

_Bella was born into a dysfunctional family, her father had left before she was born and her mother could hardly look after her and her older brother. Her mother was dating Steve Brandon who frequently hit her older brother, Emmett when he was angry. Her mother married Steve when she fell pregnant, the abuse towards Emmett got worse with his mother joining in, then Steve moved onto Bella and Alice, raping and sexually assaulting them on regular occasions._

_In February 2012 Bella drugged her parents with help from Alice, Emmett was unconscious._

_They woke up Emmett, they packed clothes and stole food, money and a phone._

_They ran to their school and told Jennifer Palmo. She spent a week on the sexual assault ward with Alice then went to Washington Adoption Centre. _

Her medical file wasn't as big as Emmett's, only a few broken fingers and a few concussions.

But like Emmett's her recent encounter with the hospital was appauling,

Years of rape and sexual assault, underweight and lots of bruising.

Then there was the last paragraph,

_Bella is a lovely little girl with a shy personality but she opens upto people very easily. She enjoys reading and she is also very protective of her siblings. _

I handed the file to Esme, who was now sobbing as she read the files.

I looked at Alice's,

_Birth Certificate,_

_Name: Mary Alice Brandon._

_DOB: 14__th__ December 2007_

_Mother: Renee McCarty-Swan- Brandon._

_Father: Steve Marcus Brandon._

_Background._

_Alice was born into the abuse and neglect and was sexually abused from a very young age. Her siblings have always done their best to protect her. _

Then was all about how they escaped.

Her medical report was near enough the same as Bella's.

_Alice is a very energetic girl with lots of excitement. She is very sweet and thoughtful but can trust too easily. _

I hadn't noticed that I was crying silently until I put the file down, Esme was sobbing her heart out.

There was silence until Esme finished Alice's.

"Horrific isn't it?" Jade asked.

My blood boiled. "How could they be so cruel? They're just kids for God's sake!" I raged.

"I know . luckily they went to the school otherwise they'd undoubtably still be there."

"How can someone be so cruel to their own kids?" Esme cried.

"I don't know, but some people just don't know a good thing when they've got one. Or 3 in this case." Jade said.

"It's downright disgusting." I folded my arms.

"I agree with you, are you still wanting to adopt the children?" She asked.

"Yes." We both said.

"Good, but one thing, they will be mentally scarred, they may have nightmares or be convinced their parents are there, flashback or hallucinations."

"We're prepared to deal with that." Esme said, I nodded in agreement.

"Brilliant, so what we do is, we send someone over to your house in a week or so to check it over then you visit the kids again, spending time with them, then we ask them if they would like you to adopt them. After that is a 2 week trial of adoption, if that all works out 1 week later you can adopt them." She grinned at us.

"So in a month or so we could have kids?" I asked.

"Of course, if it all works out."

"Perfect." Esme was crying happily now.

"Would you like to say goodbye to them?" Jade asked.

We nodded.

"Back in a tick." She winked and walked out.

_**Esme's POV.**_

We waited for her in the hall.

Soon she came back with all 3 of them.

Alice held a sandcastle bucket full of sand. They all looked confused though.

"Kids, Esme and Carlisle are going now, they want to say bye bye." Jade said to them.

"Hello kids, we're going now but we'll be back soon." I smiled at them.

"That'll be awesome Esme." Emmett smiled at me.

I couldn't help but tear up as I looked at him, he'd been through so much. I saw his left arm, it was still healing from the burn, that would definatly scar.

"Bye Esme, Bye Carlisle." Bella grinned at us.

Alice went over to Carlisle and pulled on his tie, making him bend down to her level,

"You can have this so you make a new one." She smiled and handed him the bucket full of sand.

"Aw thanks Alice, I'll build it as soon as I get home." He smiled at her.

They all waved as we drove off

_**As an apology I'm going to start writing the next chapter right now. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Told ya I'd start it!**_

_**To Galgalatz, They are trusting because that's all they know how to do, they thought it was normal for adults to behave as their parents did, that is a normal thing for abused children to do, I looked it up and one of my mates is adopted so I asked her and stuff. But don't worry they will have flaws to their personalities soon (that makes it sound like a good thing, it's not but you will soon see the effect of everything that's happened) sorry for all the confusion so yeah basically,**_

_**Chapter 6.**_

_**Esme's POV.**_

I'd spent all week decorating the kids rooms, I know I'm getting ahead of myself but I literally had nothing to do so I decided to decorate them, They were all done!

I was also making a play room, the paint just needed to dry before I could put toys and stuff inside.

The inspector was coming around today, I'd been cleaning all day, even the always calm husband of mine looked a tad nervous too.

Finally there was a knock at the door.

A tall blond woman stood there with a clip board and pen in her arm.

"Hello, I'm Samantha Hays; I'll be inspecting your house today." She shook our hands.

Carlisle invited her in.

_**Samantha Hays POV.**_

I walked in the hall and looked around, there were 2 coat racks; one at adult height and another at child level, and the shoe rack was in the corner out of the way so no one would trip.

I was led into a large kitchen which looked new with a black and white theme. All knifes were out of children's reach and the cupboard which supposedly had all the cleaning stuff had a child lock on. Everything was child friendly and very clean. I smiled as they led me to the dining room, a large dark brown wooden table was in the centre, there was those little child corner protectors on the corners. Then was the living room,

It was large and had 2 big black fabric sofas with red cushions, also one of those big spinny chairs that matched. There was a large book shelf in one corner of the room, with grown up books high up and children's books low down. The TV was plasma and very large, there were a lot of DVD'S but most of them were children's ones like _Cat in the hat._ And stuff like that.

Next was the downstairs toilet, it had a nice ocean theme. Then I was led up the stairs, the first door had a sparkly pink letter A on it, it's very normal for adoptive parents to decorate their future children's bedrooms before knowing if they were even getting them, it's easier anyway because it involves less house checks.

We walked in to a baby pink princess themed room.

The white bed had a princess net thing attached to the ceiling which was painted baby blue but had glow in the dark stars on. The bed had a pink duvet set and a few teddies too. The carpet was a cream colour and had a pink fuzzy footprint rug on. There was a small book shelf full of picture books which was next to the little pink desk. There was a large white toy box full of toys, then a large white wardrobe. There was a small plasma TV on the wall with a shelf of DVD'S underneath.

"Is it okay?" Esme asked.

"It's amazing, so cute." I smiled.

We headed to the next room, which a sparkly purple letter B on the door. It was also a princess theme but a purple one, it was very much like Alice's.

"Who designed this?" I asked in awe.

"I did" Esme blushed.

"Excellent job, you should go into business." I smiled at her.

We moved onto the next room which had a non-sparkly blue letter E on the door.

We walked in, I gasped.

The walls were an electric blue with the star thing on the ceiling. The carpet was cream with a blue fuzzy foot rug. The bed was a red race car one with soccer themed bedding. The room was all based on sports. Behind the door was a toy basketball hoop and there was a small basket attached next to it full of toy basket balls. There was a baseball beanbag in the corner of the room. There was a baseball shaped desk too. The white wardrobe had football, soccer, baseball stickers all over it. The TV was much the same as the girls'.

"I love it." I smiled.

"He said he liked sports." Esme shrugged.

They led me to the next room then, I was shocked when I walked in. It was a playroom. Jungle themed, painted on lions, tigers, monkeys, elephants, giraffes and parrots, then were the painted on trees and long grass.

In one corner there were cushions and beanbags with a bookshelf next to them. The next had a cupboard which was full of board games and stuff.

There was a huge alphabet rug in the centre of the warm coffee brown carpet.

The room was full of toys and games. It was so creative.

The garden was amazing too! This place was just awesome but child friendly too.

"I love your home." I said as I left.

"So do we pass?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course you do." I smiled then left.

_**Esme's POV.**_

_One week later._

The phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Esme, It's Jade." I instantly smiled.

"Hiya Jade, how are you?" I asked.

"Fine thank you, I've called because you've passed and you're free to visit the kids." She said.

"That's wonderful! When?" I asked.

"How about tomorrow? During the afternoon then you can be here for when they come back from school."

I checked the calendar, we were free, Carlisle was off work that day.

"Yes we can, what time?" I asked

"3 if that's okay, they come home at 3:30."

"We'll be there." I smiled.

"See you then, bye Esme." She hung up.

I couldn't sleep all night, and all day I couldn't sit still, I was just so excited to finally see them. I did do some last minute painting in Alice's room, Carlisle helped.

Finally we went there.

Jade welcomed us in.

We sat in the living room with our drinks and chatted.

"I forgot to mention something." Jade said suddenly.

I gulped. "What?" We both said, alarmed.

"Well, The kids they are all behind in school, thy have been improving but not greatly, they missed 3 months of school at once and countless other days before then." She sighed.

"That's okay, we can always tutor them." Carlisle said, I sighed in relief that it wasn't anything that couldn't be solved.

The door opened, kids flooded inside, all talking away but went upstairs.

"Emmett, Bella, Alice, come back kids." Jade shouted.

We hadn't seen them; all the kids were like a blur.

They all came back down, looking worried but their face lit up when they saw us.

They looked healthier than 2 weeks ago, not as skinny and had more colour in their cheeks.

"Hi." They waved.

"Hi Kids!" Carlisle smiled.

They giggled, Carlisle knew it was his hair, when we were painting he got a pink streak of paint in his hair and we didn't have time to wash it out.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" He asked, acting completely oblivious.

They laughed harder. Emmett was on the floor in hysterics.

"Something in my hair?"

They could hardly breathe they were laughing so much.

"You…..have…pink…..hair!" Emmett and Alice squealed between laughs.

"Pink hair?"

They nodded.

"Kids. Calm down!" Jade laughed while picking Emmett up from the floor. He was laughing so much that it was silent. I noticed how he looked slightly scared as Jade picked him up but was fine when he saw it was just Jade. Bella had calmed down now. Jade got Emmett and Alice some water.

"Someone's happy today." Jade smiled at Emmett who frequently started laughing every 2 seconds.

"I goaled 3 times today in soccer." He smiled proudly.

"That's good, did you learn anything good?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but we were reading Cat in the hat!" He grinned.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." He popped the 'p'

"Do you want a snack kids?" Jade asked.

They nodded.

"Emmett, go get everyone please."

He nodded and ran upstairs yelling "SNACK TIME!"

After 'snack time' Carlisle, Emmett, Bella, Alice and I all went to the park with Jade, Jim and Harry were looking after the kids. Jim and Harry are workers there.

_**I will try uploading some more soon, there is an emotional scene coming up soon so did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me! REVIEW!**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Howdy, sorry for the awfully long wait, but…wait, I have no excuse! I'm just a meanie! Ha! I feel high….I'm not I've just had an energy drink, or 2 and it's 20 to 8 at night…..oopsies, won't sleep 'til like 3 now, anyhoo, so I promised a more emotional and more explaining chappie this time, and here it is! A really cute but sad Emmett scene for you Emmett lovers like me!**_

_**Esme's POV.**_

_Recap._

_After 'snack time' Carlisle, Emmett, Bella, Alice and I all went to the park with Jade. Jim and Harry were looking after the kids. Jim and Harry are workers there._

"I'll go and get some ice-cream, let you be alone with them." Jade winked and left.

We went to the sandpit.

I noticed how Emmett kept snapping his head back and forth. He looked scared to death. I let Carlisle carry on with the girls; surprisingly to their awful abuse they had taken a shine to him.

I bent down to Emmett's level. He flinched and took a step back, but relaxed as he saw it was me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"Mommy's here." He whispered.

"Emmett, Honey, she's not here."

"She is." He started to cry.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, she just is, she's coming to get me!" He sobbed.

"Sweetheart, she'll never get you, she can't."

"How do you know? She always saided that if we runned away she'd find us." He cried.

I pulled him into a hug, he cried on my shoulder. I picked him up and went to sit on the bench.

I hated whoever his Mom was. She had enforced so much fear into him.

Jade came back with the ice-cream then.

"Oh dear, what's happened here?"

Carlisle ran over too.

"What's going on?" He asked, a panicked look in his blue eyes.

"Just take the ice-cream love, we can handle this." Jade said.

He nodded and took the ice-cream to the girls.

"Mommy's here!" Emmett cried again, he stiffened in my arms, but relaxed soon after.

"Where?" Jade asked. "Where is she love?"

I rubbed his back.

"I don't know." He cried.

"Okay honey, she's not here though, I pinkie." She said, Emmett held up his pinkie finger and shook Jade's. He was still upset though. He slid of my lap but still sat next to me though. I felt like he trusted me now, I was relived.

I got a clean hankie from my bag and wiped his tears.

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that Esme." He sniffed.

"Nothing to say sorry for, do you want your ice-cream now?"

"Oooo yes please." He grinned.

"Carlisle's got it." I smiled.

"Thanks Esme." He ran off to Carlisle and the girls.

"Now do you see how bad it is?" Jade asked.

"This has happened before?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, Alice 5, Bella 4, Emmett 3, well now 4."

"That's awful, is there anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, they all have nightmares and Emmett has even had a hallucination once, he just started to run across the field, he said later that his Mom and Dad were chasing him. They're all traumatised."

"But he genuinely believed she was here, how did you convince him she wasn't?" I asked.

"Pinkie promise, that's how he knows I'm telling the truth, he did it when he first came here to know his parents weren't there." She sighed. "The girls don't take too much convincing, all they need is a chance to calm down enough so they can listen then a bit of chocolate, just like every girl in the world." She laughed.

I looked over at them all. Emmett was on the monkey bars, with Carlisle holding the bottom of his feet so he didn't fall, Bella was sliding down the slide, and Alice was burying her leg in sand, giggling away.

"They're all wonderful kids aren't they?" Jade smiled.

"Yeah, they're adorable." I smiled back.

"I really do hope that you get them, they deserve a good home and great parents."

"What if they don't want us?" I asked warily.

"They will, did you not see the way Emmett hugged you? He hasn't hugged me, ever and he's met you twice, he knows how good you are, the way Alice is with Carlisle?" She pointed to Alice and Carlisle then, He was pushing her on the swing, her squealing "Higher!"

"She knows too, Bella told me about Cat in the hat, she was talking about you guys for das, she knows as well."

"I guess so." I smiled.

"Exactly, in adoption, they say it's the adults that pick their kids, but it's not, it's the kids that pick their parents. And those kids, they've chosen you."

"Thank you." I hugged her.

"No problem Esme, you'll be a great Mom."

Carlisle and the kids ran over then.

Emmett's nose was full of ice-cream.

"Bella attacked me with ice-cream!"

"Did not."

"Did so! You saided I would look like a snow man if I put it on my nose."

"You putted it on!"

Jade chuckled and wiped it off his nose.

"Esme, do you wanna play?" Bella asked.

"Sure." I got up, she held my hand and led me to the sand pit.

Carlisle and Alice stayed with Jade.

Emmett joined us.

"Let's build sandy castles!" Bella smiled.

"How about a huge one?" I asked.

"But we only have liccle buckets." Emmett said.

"We can make it with our hands, I'll show you."

We worked for a while until we had a castle (well big pile of sand that looks vaguely like a castle) up to my waist.

It was as tall as Bella and an inch smaller than Emmett.

"Right now we make a Mote."

"What's a Mote?" They asked.

"Well in the olden days people who had castles put a big river around their castle to stop people from getting in."

"Let's build a mote!" Bella said.

"Right, we need a stick." I said.

Emmett ran off and got one, he gave it to me.

"Right, we make a big circle around it, really deep." I demonstrated.

"Cool." They both said.

"We need water though." Bella said.

"I'll get some." Emmett ran off to Jade, he came back with a bottle of water.

"Now Emmett, carefully pour some water in." I said.

He did until the mote was full.

"It looks awesome." He smiled. Bella nodded in agreement.

"Do you want a picture with it?" I asked. They nodded and stood up. Emmett and the left, Bella on the right.

They smiled for the camera, well phone.

I snapped it, adorable. The others came over.

"Wow" Jade gasped.

"We have a mote." Emmett smiled.

"Do you know what that is Emmett?" She asked.

"Yep, old people who make castles make rivers so no one come in." He said, getting it slightly muddled up.

"Esme told us." Bella smiled.

"It's brilliant, well done."

Alice stood next to it, she looked tiny!

"Another picture?" Jade asked, getting her phone out.

Carlisle picked Alice up and placed her on top of the castle. All of us snapped a picture each on our phones, they were all so cute.

"Kids, we have to go, or we'll miss dinner." Jade said at 5:30.

We all set off walking back then, it didn't take long.

When we got there it was time for us to leave.

"Bye Esme, Bye Carlisle." Emmett hugged us both.

The girls did the same but Bella whispered something in Carlisle's ear,

"Tell Cat in the hat to stop being mean to fishie."

"I will." He chuckled.

With that we left.

_**HOW WAS IT! HAHAHA! CAPITALS! WOOOOO! Anyhoo, please tell me what you think in a sweet lil' review, love you forever!**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, sorry it's been a while, but here's chapter 8 XD xxxxxxxxx**_

_**Chapter 8. **_

_**Esme's POV.**_

On the drive home Jade's words echoed in my head, _you'll be a great Mom. _I smiled to myself.

Carlisle caught my eye and smiled at me.

"I had fun today, did you?" He grinned at me.

"Yes, it was absolutely fantastic love, I mean look at how the girls were with you! And Emmett."

"Yeah, I'm shocked the girls are like that considering what happened."

"Me too, Jade was saying that it's the kids who choose their parents, not the other way around and kids know we are good people or something, I think the girls know you would never hurt them." I tried to explain.

"Damn right I wouldn't hurt those angels." he held my hand across the car.

"WATCH THE ROAD!" I screamed. He chuckled at me but watched the road.

At 9pm the phone rang, it was Jade.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Esme! Great news!"

"Hi Jade, what is it?" I yawned.

"The kids want you to adopt them! I spoke to them about 2 hours ago and just got them settled. They were really excited."

"Wait…they want us to adopt them?"

"YES!"

"This is brilliant! Let me put you on speaker!"

"CARLISLE!" I called.

"Yeah?" He walked into the living room with a mouthful of pizza.

"It's Jade; they want us to adopt them." I said.

"YES!" He grinned, the pizza falling all down his crisp white shirt. "Oops."

I giggled.

He came and sat next to me.

"When would you like the trial to be?" Jade asked.

"As soon as we can." We both said instantly.

"Starting tomorrow then?" _**(I know this probably wouldn't happen, but just go with it.) **_

"Yes please." Carlisle said down the phone.

"Brilliant, I'll email you their school details and all of that." She practically squealed, someone likes their job.

"We can't wait!" I squealed back.

"I'll have them ready by lunch time, do you want to pick them up then?"

"You bet."

"Amazing, see you then." She hung up.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" I screamed.

"Kids." Carlisle grinned.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

I can't believe Carlisle and Esme are adopting us! I can't wait! It'll be great!

"You know they won't adopt you." Lauren sneered.

Bella grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"Yep, they won't." Jessica sneered.

I looked at Bella, she was expecting me to yell at them, well anything for my little sister. I saw Jessica step closer to Bella menacingly.

"Yes they will! Jade said so!" I yelled and stepped in front of Bella so they couldn't get her.

"Silly silly little boy." Lauren put her manky hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off and glared. "They feel sorry for you, they'll send you back right after the trial." She laughed.

"They won't! They're nice!" I could feel angry tears forming.

"Oh! He's going to start crying, like his wimpy sister!" Jessica said, she was right, Bella was crying.

"NO I'M NOT! AND BELLA'S NOT A WIMP! PIG HEAD!" I snapped back and pulled Bella closer to me.

"Ouch that hurt." Jessica laughed and stalked off.

I hugged Bella tight. "Don't listen to them Bells." I whispered.

She nodded.

"Em? We'll take care of her." Emily came over with Kim.

I smiled and Bella went off with them. I was left on my own. I stomped up to my room, angry. I lay face down on my bed, when I closed my eyes I saw Mommy and Daddy glaring at me, then laughing at me. I screamed in frustration.

"Whoa little dude, what's up." Eric came into my room and sat next to me on my bed.

"Jessica and Lauren saying we won't get adopted." I sat up and leaned against the wall.

"C'mon don't listen to them, they're cows, if you don't then you can always try again there are a ton of adults who want kids out there." He patted my leg, I flinched out of habit, he shot me an apologetic glance, I shrugged.

"I guess so."

"Exactly. Now you better pack mate, you have to go tomorrow." He ruffled my hair and left. I smiled.

_**The next day (Saturday) **_

I was all ready by 11:30. I was so bored but excited. All day yesterday Lauren and Jessica were horrid to me, Bella and Alice, I was mean back and called them cows like Eric had. I got in trouble of Jade, she said it was horrid to call them cows. I didn't rat on Eric though.

Soon enough Alice and Bella were ready too.

There was a buzz at the door. Jade rushed to get it. Carlisle and Esme came in then.

"Hey kiddies." Carlisle said.

"Hiya." We all smiled.

I went to hug Esme, I like Esme, she's nice.

"Hey Emmett, how are you today?"

"Good, you?"

"Good, you?" She laughed.

"Good, you?" I played along.

We ended up in fits of giggles.

"Are you ready to go kids?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep." We all grabbed our bags and school bags.

"Good, let's go!" He did a superman pose. We laughed and said bye to Jade, I stuck my tongue out at Jessica and Lauren. Jade gave me a stern look, I smiled sweetly at her.

Their car was really nice, a black shiny one I can't remember the make but it was really nice. We hopped in the back seat, Alice in the middle.

Carlisle drove.

In 30 minutes we arrived at a HUGE MANSION!

_**Short maybe, well it is 4 pages on word…..anyhoo tell me what you think! REVIEW! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**_


	9. Authors note

**_Hey this is an author's note to all of my fics, I have updated my name so parents and friends don't find this account, and my new name is now, . .Bite. _**

**_I hope this is okay with everyone! Also I plan to update all my fics very soon! _**

**_ . .Bite. xxxxxxxxx_**


End file.
